User blog:Legionwrex/Why Destroy is the worst ending (besides refusal).
Warning-This blog is for people who are still deciding, picked Destroy for any of the below reasons, or uses any of the below arguments I have mentioned. If you firmly believe in Destroy, this blog may not be for you! Many people on this wiki seem to be convinced Destroy is some great ending, or rather that it is the best of a group of mediocre endings. This blogs purpose is to provide counter arguements in hopes of changing how some people view this ending. Shepard's Survival is not as good as it seems *Credit for this section goes to user 4Ferelden. One of the plus sides to choosing Destroy is Shepard's survival, however this may not be as good as it seems. The only way Shepard's survival can be reconciled with our knowledge of his/her resurrection via the Lazarus project is if Shepard is now in permanent comatose state: the VI that served as their brain was destroyed alongside the geth and EDI, but they don't die because the rest of their body is fine and because some basic "life-support" functions have regrown during the events of the last two games. So basically Shepard is no different than that guy Jacob who's girlfriend went crazy trying to save him. Destruction of the geth, EDI, and other synthetics This is a big reason why Destroy is a bad ending; all synthetics are destroyed. Well, aside from the major hardships organics will now face,lets look at the other problems. Some people say the geth would willingly sacrifice themselves to stop the Reapers. I beg to differ. The geth have clearly shown they will go to great lengths to protect themselves. They have allied with the Reapers, and Legion was willing to kill Shepaard, knowing full well s/he is probably the only way to save the galaxy, saying "Who are you to decide the fate of my species", is not that what you do in Destroy, decide the fate of the geth. Ask yourself this, if a geth had a Sniper Rifle and had Shepard in it's sights right before Shepard was about to choose Destroy, do you think it would shoot. Also, the geth have at this point become fully sentient, so destroying them is no different from destroying any other organic race. It doesn't solve the problem This is probably the biggest problem with Destroy; the underline problem of synthetics vs organics remains. Right now I'm sure some of you are already typing a comment saying something along the lines of "There is no evidence of a synthetic vs organic conflict" or "that star-brat is crazy" well like it or not there is a synthetic vs organic conflict, Bioware put it in there, it doesn't matter if there has been no evidence for it, it's there, Bioware may have screwed up, but it's there. Destroy doesn't solve this problem, rather, it solves the effect of the problem i.e. Reapers. Sure the galaxy might be peaceful now, but as the Catalyst states, future generations will make machines of their own and the conflict will start again. So yeah, Destroy basically screws future generations over. I mean at least in control you are part of the way there to solving this problem with peace with the geth, and if the conflict does come up again you have the Reapers to stop it, but no, in Destroy there are no Reapers to help; the galaxy is defenseless aside from one heavily damaged fleet. Conclusion So there you have it. I did my best to try and show why Destroy is not a good ending. Best Regards, Legionwrex Category:Blog posts